bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Head Captain, Kaohashi Asagi
Kaohashi Asagi (顔無しアサギ) Once a killer and wanderer know by the mask he is never seen without, known by many names in the Rukongai. The Devil of the Seireitei, No face and the faceless one were whispered from every districts. the story of a nomad going from a no face stranger to the commander of the Gotei 13 has been told to the point of legend. with keen insight and experience with corruption. Kaohashi helped topple the iron hold of a corrupted and broken government. while many of the common souls praise and view this man as a hero. the nobility see him as a villain and a criminal, which Kaohashi would agree with the nobles, this was more a cold war of backstabbing and murder then the legend of a hero's journey. This events helped shape the Soul Society to become better for the common people. By limiting the power of Central 46 and the noble to a shell of their former selves, changing the system of the Soul Society. Personality Ambition: peace in the soul society Likes: poetry, art, meippayattu massage Dislikes: disrespect, imprisonment, Out of all the Captains in the Gotei 13, Captain-commander Kaohashi Asagi is the most sensitive, and one of the easiest to anger. He does not tolerate disrespect and insolence well and has stated himself to be very impatient, thought Kaohashi has learned to have a better handle on this issues shade of his past self . Over the centuries Kaohashi has became very insightful, taking notice of the situations he is placed and responding accordingly without needing much time to think it over and also fairly manipulative. His insight is one of the main reasons why he is commander of the Gotei 13, Kaohashi's loyalty to the soul society is without equal, and may go to extremes to protect it when no alterative can be found, his loyalty along with his temper are arguably Kaohashi his greatness weakness and can be used against Kaohashi if his opponent knows how in to use to its full affect. His insight also makes him highly adaptive and a cunning and tricky opponent for people he's already seen fighting in the past. well Kaohashi may be sensitive, he doesn't have a hair-trigger temper as he had in his youth and can now take a joke, so long as its in good taste. In battle Kaohashi shows a much more sadistic side, relishing in the torment and pain of his opponent mainly due to his zanpakuto's ability. Physical Information Hair color: jet black Eye Color: pale blue Skin color: white Hand: ambidextrous Height: 6 ft. 2 Weight: 179lbs {{Appearance Kaohashi Asagi may not be the most physically intimidating only being about 179lbs; not many know what Kaohashi's face looks like due to the expressionless mask he wears (similar to no face's mask in spirted away) and his long inky night black hair. Only his eerie sky blue eyes can be seen from his mask. Its this eyes that makes even the hardest and most dangerous men and women to cower like small children. Those who have seen Kaohashi's face are sworn to secrecy but rumor tell that her looks like an demon that why he wears the mask. In reality he wears the mask is because he is a bishonen man and has great feminine like beauty. Other then his mask, Kaohashi's attire is the standard shinigami uniform with a few alterations, other then leaving his top slightly open to reveal is chest, his sleeves go to half his forearm and black shoes . His haori is very rob like with the division one crest and number on the back, the haori also has bell sleeves that almost cover his whole hand. Kaohashi carries his zanpakuto in his hand. His hates caring it on his back or side cause he feels it restricts his movements. https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px Kaohashi live when he was alive is a mystery, its only his past after he died is all he remembers. he was sent to hell where he suffered until he escaped by tricking the king into releasing him. once he was released he fled to the soul society where he lived. after a alteration with a shinigami he found himself in chains again this time in the nest of maggots. that didn't last long as he was freed and attend the Shinōreijutsuin, he wore his infamous mask then because of his face and to avoid conflicted. Many found the mask interesting and disturbing. except for a women his follow student Ririn Kakazu who was one of the few to say he didn't need the mask but Kaohashi feel it was a necessary protocol. the two became close and was of the only people Kaohashi trusted, once he and Ririn graduated they married. Kaohashi and Ririn was happy for many years and spent their days climbing the ranks of their divisions With her help he was about to get into Division 1. Still he had to fight and claw to get thought trials ad missions made by the corrupt nobility and central 43.In the course of many years for Kaohshi to reach the position of captain commander, but once he had he allow with several other captains to push the nobility out of power and to restricted the power of central 43. even to this day he and the other captains face the nobilities wrath and attempted assassinations. To combat this issues Kaohashi pushing for polices on the recurring process. on the first few months on a stroll he was attacked by a young boy looking for food. He fought the boy hoping to trier him out by the boy would not Kaohashi was forced to fight him seriously and knocking him uncurious but even that wasn't enough he had to nearly kill the boy hitting him with a powerful attack leaving a scar on the boy to this day the boy was Jubei Sato. because of Jubei's actions and the fact the nobles and central 43 was pressuring for the execution of this boy but Kaohashi offered a alterative solation and sentences Jubei to the nest of maggots for a year. When Jubei was released fifteen years later after the great riots. Kaohashi acted as a father figure to Jubei an help train him and educate Jubei to attend Shinōreijutsuin and then the Gotei. Kaohashi still helps all in his division. https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px Limiter mask- the infamous mask that Kaohashi wears on a day to day basic is not a ordinary mask but a special made to maintain the captain commander's reiryoku to manageable levels by sealing a bulk of his reiryoku., made by division 12 research and development, without the mask Kaohashi's monstrous reiyoku would paralysis all but oponents with exceptionally high level reiyoku . https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px ¤ Master Swordman- As the founder and former head master of the Shinō Academy and a warrior with almost two millennia of combat experience, Kaohashi is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He can fight two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously with a single hand. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike, As a testament to his skill Kaohashi would not unsheathe his zanpakuto, unless absolute necessary or if his opponent is prove that they are strong enough or dangerous enough to pose a threat to his life. Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they are not even aware of until after it has taken place. Onibi (鬼火, Oni Fire):Kaohashi takes his Zanpakutō in its sealed form and thrusts it at his opponent, creating a large hole in their body. This technique was effective against a multiple story-high opponent. Mei no Tachi: Kuon(冥ﾉ太刀久怨, Long blade of the underworld: Eternal Rage) Kaohashi swings Jigoku, which, when crossed with the blade of another, creates an explosion of highly pressurized of spiritual pressure. Hakuda Master: While it is unknown how much his ability due to his thin physic, Kaohashi is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. In addition to his skill in swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He effortlessly caught a strike from the deceptively fast opponents. Kaohashi can deliver powerful blows which can smash through Espada-level Hierro, and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. Kaohashi is a master of the ancient martial art Kalaripayattu a ancient Indian martial that is very Acrobatic and require great flexibility and jumping ability. Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone): A powerful punch used by Kaohashi against Django Shaka. Using this technique, Kaohashi destroyed much of Django's abdomen and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Kaohashi against Django. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist) Kaohashi performs a series of ultra-high-speed punches with both arms. Akuma to no dansu (悪魔とのダンス dance with the devil):Kaohashi will use this technique when he is surround he will start with rapid palm strikes followed by Kaohashi with a kicking one leg into the ground and starts rotating his legs at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path toward his opponent, as the legs leaves traces in the air like a normal shockwave and a glancing attack cut through any solid object. Kaohashi finishes with two fists hitting a opponent at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to causes opponents to cough up blood and can cause damage to an opponent internally or death. Ni~Tsu no owari (日の終わり end of days): Kaohashi jump into midair and targets opponent with a falling axe kick, striking the enemy dealing massive damage. When he strikes the ground, it results in a crater that can even kill an opponent caught in its immediate strike zone. Kaohashi has an alternative version is Kaohashi leaps to great heights and comes down crashing into his opponent with a massive amount of force, powerful enough to crack the ribcage Gundan no itami (軍団の痛みpain of legion): Kaohashi well strike with a double crescent kick which is a kick to the hands or head then a kick to the solr pluxes Kaohashi follow up delivering a falling kick, strong enough to bring the environment to crumble down. Kidō Master: Kaohashi's knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks. He cast a Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō incantation, and still used it to great effect. Shunpo Masters: Kaohashi is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, outracing Sio Mikumari and Miyako Hayabusa during a chase across the Seireitei. He overtook both captains, and arrived at their destination first without even being noticed by them. Boseki no ma de arukimasu( 墓石の間で歩きますwalk among the tombstone): Kaohashi special shunpo technique that like many of Kaohashi techniques. Kaohashi will flash step directly at his opponent as well attack with Jigoku striking multiple opponent in the mid section. this technique can be use in a lethal and non lethal way it would depend on if those who fell victim to it, is worthy of Jigoku. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Kaohashi is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for battle and escaping hell. As noted by Hideo during his time in the gotei, Kaohashi is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill his opponents without solely relaying on his zanpakuto. He is a very perceptive man, easily deduce the noble's was planning a crushed it. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable: as general, he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle, be it to relatively small or large threats, and has done so for a number of centuries. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the most experienced Shinigami, Kaohashi possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiryoku. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even Hideo openly acknowledges Kaohashi's power (via his Zanpakutō) as being so superior that if he were to fight directly against it, it could overpower even him. has served as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years because there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all this time. ⦁ Master Reiatsu Control: Kaohashi can exert his Reiatsu to induce fear in captain-level combatants, and can physically paralyze combatants of lieutenant-level and lower simply by gazing in their direction. Kaohashi's spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of darkness. He tends to glow with a sinister and terrifying aura, which has the potential to engulf his surroundings into total darkness without the use of his Zanpakutō. It is the formidable pressure of his Reiatsu which makes the Reiatsu itself look like flames. When Kaohashi is enraged, his Reiatsu is powerful enough to be felt all around Seireitei with tremendous force. Immense Strength: despite his lean physique, Kaohashi possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of a monster hollow without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his sword. With a single hand, he stopped strikes from an espada rank arrancar and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. With one punch, he put a large hole through the chest of a high level espada while in Resurrección and sent him flying back several city blocks. He tore off the same espada's arms, with his bare hands, with little to no effort. With a single double-fisted strike shattered its entire body into pieces. Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Kaohashi possesses remarkable durability. He fought against two of Soul Society's strongest captains, and emerged without any sign of injury. He took an onslaught of punches, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches. In his once years as commander, he was attack by a feral minded Jubei to defeat him, only suffered a light scar on his chest. Immense Endurance: Despite his fragile appearance, Kaohashi can fight for long periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Hideo. https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px Zanpakuto Name: Jigoki (地獄 hell) Zanpakuto Design: Jigoku sealed form is a long nodachi with a unique guard that prevents Kaohashi form unsheathing it unless the opponent is worth it. he carries in his hands . He refuses to carry his zanpakuto on his hip or back as he finds it uncomfortable and that it restrict his movements. Zanpakuto Spirit & World: Kaohashi inner world is Kaohashi memories of Hell. the Gates of Hell appears in front of him, red colored and adorned with fiery patterns streaking across the surface. Also, the Gates are held together by a black column embossed with gold cygnets, which is bound by a series of chains. is composed of rocky, barren black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. Lightning strikes are a frequent occurrence here. There are also withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape, from which Jigoku hangs chains and hook from. Jigoku has two forms one is a tall man is dressed as a western monk the other is a muscular, supernaturally tall, humanoid demon with black skin and has several glowing scars around his body. He has glowing red/orange/yellow eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an bronze/gold armlet on his right arm that are two hooked chains. Zanpakuto personality: Jigoku portrays himself as intelligent, forceful, bossy, dictatorial, manipulative, deceptive, traitorous and cunning. He is exceptionally proud, arrogant, overconfident, conceited, sadistic, monstrous, calculating and gleefully punishes his foes. He is very hedonistic and indulges in all the vices and pleasures from with the suffering of the others. Although Jigoku having a sense of pride that overwhelms any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason towards any individuals besides himself and his allies. He sees himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself. Shikai Design: Kaohashi will go into a drawing stance and says the command " Drag them down Jigoku." Jikoku release comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of the Seireitei. When released, the blade of Jigoku is engulfed in fire of darkness. The aura of Jigoku everything and anything which Kaohashi waves the sword at, changing it into nothing, engulfs the surrounding landscape in darkness. Shikai Ability: Kaohashi can manifest the chains that bind him to Hell, and uses the ones attached to his left wrist as a long-ranged weapon, like a whip. He also manifests the chains to act as a shield against attacks. Kaohashi can also use his chains to latch onto an enemy's limbs, and swing them around effortlessly. He can summon other hellish forces and conjure hooked chains out of thin air to tear his victims apart. the chains have incredible strength and substantial durability out of focused and compressed reiatsu. Kaohashi can mentally controlled the chains and hooks; they can move across the ground, under it, in water, and even through the air at surprisingly fast speeds, easily capable of catching slower Captain-class combatants without the use of Shunpo-like Reiatsu manipulation. The proportions of the chains can vary depending on Kaohashi imagination, although they generally seem to stay between ten and fifty feet long and six inches thick—these lengths are the most energy efficient, he can materialize up to fifty individual lengths and command them without losing the ability to multi-task. This is very effective when use by surprise. a secondary ability is a darkness that allowed him to remove all the lights within a wide range that is enough to cover an area that depend the amount of people in the area, and turning everything pitch black. This prevents opponents from seeing their surroundings while is distracting them and putting them at a disadvantage. Kaohashi, on the other hand, is capable of perfectly maneuvering in the darkness, being seemingly unaffected by the spell. However, opponents who see in the dark will be unaffected. Kaohashi can manpiulate darkness to extent as a way to summon and as a way to attack his opponent. . Rinbō (リンボー limbo): Kaohashi will channel the less-powerful darkness into one or both of his hands and strikes the ground or surface with a open palm. A dozen chains will appear from the ground flying towards his opponents. There technique seems to be some degree of difference in how the single-handed and two-handed versions of the attack work. Kaohashi can use this technique multiple time but the amount of chains will decrease with each use. Yokubō (欲望 lust):Kaohashi surrounds himself in darkness manifest as a giant vortex storm of lightning, wind and chains that protects Kaohashi from harm. This can be used to keep enemies at bay while he can set up for a strong technique. Ōkui (大食い gluttony): Kaohashi will attack his opponent with a slash of darkness. the darkness will manifest into chains that will wrap around the opponent binding then into the bowing position. Kaohashi can then choose to either execution the opponent by decapitation or take the opponent prisoner. Yoku (欲 greed):He slams his sword into the ground where it acts like a turret, emitting dark spiritual energy that damages opponents when they gets too close. He can charge his zanpukuto with great amount of spiritual energy to create a giant spiked wheel of fortune torture device. He will kick his opponent in the chest and binds them down. He sets the wheel spinning with a kick, the spikes ripping into the opponent. A second kick sends the wheel and impaled opponent rolling the wheel away. this can act as a way to deal with a group of opponents at once. Ikari ( 怒り anger) this is Kaohashi strong technique uses his spiritual energy to summon a flame of darkness and chains creating a dragon from them. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. Kaohashi uses this technique, which is a form of summoning technique, harnessing both the elemental power of a rushing flame and demonic spiritual power. Bankai Name: Jigoku no mon (地獄の門 gates of hell) Bankai Design: Kaohashi will point his zanpakuto to the ground then the sky before pointing it at his opponent, he will then call out in a demonic voice "Bankai!" Kaohashi will change his appearance to the one when his Togabito appearance. His chains are located on his wrists, ankles and around his neck. He has a third vertical eye, on his forehead with wave-like line designs around the eye. his cloths are tattered and scorched and he is barefooted. his zanpakuto transforms into a demonic edged pitchfork. Itan (異端 Heresy) Kaohashi summons a multitude of torture devices composed of the chains he manifests the devices Kaohashi favors are the iron maiden, where he kicks the opponent into the iron maiden's spike-lined chamber. A guillotine,. Kaohashi kicks the opponent in the back to set them in the device. They are then promptly decapitated them. Kaohashi jumps in the air over the opponent's head, wraps the chain around their neck, and pulls the opponent into the pulley. Kaohashi summons a spiked cage can be executed upon from the rear. Kaohashi traps the opponent between the bars of the cage and whips it inside with a 3-headed hooked chain whip. After a final strike, the door seals behind the enemy. Kaohashi will created a rake he summons the device where the opponent is grabbed by the top and bottom. As he kicks at the handle near the base, the device twists and pulls at the opponent's body until it is violently torn in two. Kaohashi traps opponents in a cylindrical cage with knives pointing inwards towards it. Kaohashi will then rotate the cage tearing the opponent apart. Bōryoku no tochi (暴力の土地 lands of violence): this is one of three techniques that he will use when another or situation becomes to great threat and must be contained. Kohashi will creative a dome around the threat he opponent or opponents will go though three stages each one hellish then the next. stage one: the floor will fill up with a boiling river of blood, hooks and chain will shoot out from the blood and pin the opponent down from there the opponent will burn from the hot river of blood. If the opponent manages to survive the first stage they will go to stage two: the blood dries up the field changes into a forest of dead trees the release a fog that will make the opponent relive their worst memories and make them wish to die or kill themselves. If they make it to though that they will face the final stage. the final stage: the dark forest changes into a desert of burning sands, with fire raining from above and the sandstorm burns the opponent to the bone. Sagi 9 kao ( nine faces of fraud) Kaohashi will creates nine smaller domes of illusions each with a symbol on them each one representing a form of fraud. the first stage is for Panderers and Seducers, Kaohashi will trapped his opponent will like they spend eternity beaten and whipped by demonic versions of the ones they have wronged. Flatters: Kaohashi will make the opponent fill as if they was drowning in a dark tar like liquid. Simony: Kaohashi makes his opponent feel They are trapped in baptismal baths, their feet eternally in flames." Diviners: Kaohashi will take a chain and wrap it around their head with a quick jerk he will twist their heads backwards, then tearing their eyes. Grafters: "Kaohashi will summon winged demons to tend to the opponent, . They are then thrown into deep, vile pits." Hypocrites: each opponent is imprisoned in clothes lined with crippling lead. slowing them down and making its almost impossible to fight back making them an easy target. Thieves: Kaohashi's opponent are bound and bitten by serpents. The venom burns them to ash only so they may reform and suffer again." Evil Counselors: Kaohashi will slash at his opponent and with each attack the opponent is stand ablaze." Sowers of Discord: "They hold their heads and innards, the chaos they caused in life, cast upon them in death." Falsifiers: " Kaohashi will strike his opponent with the tip of his zanpakuto, the opponent will feel the pain and suffering in the lives of them and the ones they have hurt. Uragiri no mizūmi ( 裏切りの湖 lakes of treachery): Kaohashi stabs the ground creating frozen lakes of pure dakness each lake functions in a similar way except for the degree one suffers before dying first lake Caina those that are condemned here will be dragged down painfully by barbed hooks up to their neck in the darkness where they suffer unimaginable pain both physical and mental . Antenora those that are condemned here will be dragged down painfully by barbed hooks up to their faces in the darkness and the pain is doubled. Ptolomea Those that are condemned here dragged down lying supine in the darkness that covers everything except for their faces making to feel the pain of all those they have hurt. Judecca All punished within are drugged down by a barbed hook latching on to anywhere they a grab on to then completely encapsulated in darkness, distorted in all conceivable positions. the opponent will see a giant terrifying beast with six wings and three faces (one red, one black, and one a pale yellow) attacking them taring them apart. https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px Strength - 90 Agility - 89 Endurance - 90 Intellect - 100 Reiatsu - 100 Zanjutsu - 100 Hakuda - 100 Hoho - 100 Kido - 100 https://www.deviantart.com/dukemarazh180/art/Head-Captain-Kaohashi-Asagi-By-Myanghime-575105774300px ¤ Kaohashi's nickname the devil of the Seireitei, comes from his true appearance, maniplative traits and zanpakuto's ability ¤ Kaohashi's mask and nickname pays homage to no face from spirited away ¤ Kaohashi's appearance is a homage to touhou fuhai from the rosario + vampire manga ¤ ¤ Themes List ⦁ Blues Saraceno - Evil Ways (justice mix) ⦁ Jim Johnston -You're Gonna Pay ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁